Clover Roscheld
----|Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Chaotic Neutral|imagewidth = 315}} Clover Roscheld (alternate surname Tafford) is an agent of the Grand Alliance, introduced to service after the bombing of Theramore Isle when the 7th Legion fleet was devastated. Known now as a Sergeant of the Swordsworn Collective, a paramilitary organization, she is currently involved in the Azerite War. =Brief History= ----An independent mentality took Clover from an orphan at the Stormwind Orphanage to a diplomat, tradeswoman, and agent by her own ambition. Abandoned at no more than a year old, she uncovered through travel and trial during her adolescence that her family was torn apart by acts of subversion against the Grand Alliance. After rectifying the wrongdoings of her father and twin brother, she found purpose in reviving the white whiskey business her family once owned. Settling in Theramore Isle for the port access, Clover trained alongside the guards between routes and deals. A double-edged sword took her away from the city when the Mana Bomb struck, and when she returned, there was nothing left for her there. By chance, the 7th Legion’s fleet was taking all able-bodied assistance for lesser roles on their ships, such as deckhands and disposable scouts. She flourished in information gathering and relationship building with her natural charisma and charm, though all was upset when the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria unleashed the Sha. Slowly but surely, Clover fell victim to the negative energies which festered in and around her, as did many of her comrades. It was apparent that she was exceptionally susceptible, though it wasn’t truly revealed until Operation: Shieldwall. After her dismissal from the military she remained in Pandaria to aid with rebuilding the lands and to study meditation. It didn’t take long for her to conquer the unbridled emotions and she soon left to focus on her business once more. Once mentally fit, she rejoined the Alliance under the Shadowtalon Company, taking an active role in the Argus Campaign. While her attention was on the more pressing matters of demon invasion, she was forced into personal matters within the Company which developed into a more necessary involvement against a powerful adversary -- Dreamghost -- under the command of Ashamal Shalah'aman in the War of the Night Sky. It was during these months that Clover became affiliated with the Hydra Loa after discovering a relic of its past, dubbed the "Rain Man" when coming into possession of a fabled ring, and cursed by a scale of Y'shaarj that not only drastically changed her appearance from an overwhelmingly ashen and listless innocence to a more sinister radiance, but also reverted her temperament to volatility and malice. However, the conflict came to a sudden cease without explanation before the Grand Alliance sought the aid of Kul Tiras in a recent turn of events. Although her emotional instabilities have once more been quelled, the green of her eyes and tanned skin will always be a reminder of the evil which consumed her personality. (WIP) =Appearance= ---- Current Clover_Roscheld_and_Arnulf_Volkov_3.png|By deseo-shi Clover_Roscheld_10_Sha.png|By X-Celebril-X Clover_Roscheld_and_Arnulf_Volkov_2.png|By nozomi-M Clover_Roscheld-1.png|By DancinFox Clover_Roscheld_7.jpg|By X-Celebril-X Clover_Roscheld_8.png|By TychyTamara Clover_Roscheld_5.jpg|By IcedWingsArt Clover_Roscheld_4_scale_resize.png|By Arcan-Anzas Clover_Roscheld_9.png|By sncinder Former Clover_Roscheld_6.jpg|By DancinFox Clover_Roscheld_4.jpg|By Cher-Ro Clover_Roscheld_3.jpg|By caturchandra Clover_Roscheld_2.jpg|By Cher-Ro Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Lordaeronian Category:Article stubs